cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:G Booster Set 7: Glorious Bravery of Radiant Sword/@comment-26279475-20160524111848/@comment-11120987-20160524120909
AF G1/7000 AUTO:When this unit is placed on (RC) from your damage zone, during this turn, this unit gets "Rescue 1 - AUTO(RC)GB1:At the end of the battle that this unit attacked or boosted, if that battle was an attack to a vanguard, choose a card from your damage zone, heal it, choose one of your vanguard, and deal one damage." AF G3/11000 Rescue 1 - AUTO(VC)GB1:Blast (1) & Soul Blast (1) When your other unit is placed on (RC) or (GC), you may pay the cost. If you do, choose a card from your damage zone, heal it, choose one of your vanguard, and deal one damage. AUTO:Blast (1) & Soul Blast (1) On-ride, search for Rescue card from top 5. GC G4/15000+ Time Leap - AUTO(VC) When your drive check reveals a grade 3 card, this unit gets Power +5000 until end of that battle. Then, you may choose one of your rear-guards and time leap it. AF G2/9000 Celestial AUTO(RC):When your card is put into yur damage zone, if you have a vanguard with "Celestial" in its card name, this unit gets Power+2000 until end of that turn, if you have a face up card on your damage zone with the same card name as a card on your (VC), choose one of your vanguard, it gets Power+2000 until end of that turn. AF G1/7000 Celestial AUTO:When this unit is placed on (GC), if you have a vanguard with "Celestial" in its card name, choose one of your cards on (VC), search your deck for up to one card with the same card name as that card, put it onto your damage zone face up, and shuffle your deck. If a card was put, choose one card from your damage zone and heal it. AF G0/4000 Stand Rescue 1 - AUTO(RC)GB1:Blast (1) & Put this unit on the top of your deck. At the end of the battle that this unit boosted, you may pay the cost. If you do, shuffle your deck, choose a card from your damage zone, heal it, choose one of your vanguard, and deal one damage. GP G1/7000 AUTO:When this unit is placed on (RC), if you have a vanguard with "Ezel" in its card name, Counter Charge (1) / Soul Charge (1). GP G0/5000 AUTO(Soul):Blast (1) - Cards other than "THISCARDNAME" If your unit with "Ezel" in its card name is placed on (VC), you may pay the cost. If you do, call this card to (RC), draw a card, this unit gets Power+2000 until end of turn. GP G0/4000 Tooth Edge Dracokid clone KG G3/11000 AUTO(VC/RC):Blaze AUTO(VC/RC)GB1:When this unit attacks a vanguard, if your vanguard is blazing, this unit gets Power+5000? until end of that battle. KG G2/9000 Seal Dragon :) AUTO:Blast (1)-Seal Dragon When this unit is placed on (RC), you may pay the cost. If you do, your opponent may choose a grade 2 card from his or her own hand, and calls it to one of his or her own open (RC). If no card was called, you draw a card. KG G1/7000 AUTO(VC/RC):Blaze AUTO(RC)GB1:When this unit boosts, if your vanguard is blazing, until end of that battle, this unit gets Power+2000, and "AUTO(RC):When your unit's attack hits a vanguard, look at five cards from the top of your deck, search for up to one card with the Blaze ability, reveal it to your opponent, add it to your hand and shuffle your deck. KG G1/7000 Seal Dragon AUTO(RC):When your opponent's grade 2 unit is placed on (RC), if you have a vanguard with "Seal Dragon" in its card name, you Counter Charge (1). Then, choose one of your other rear-guards, until end of turn, it gets Power+2000 for each of your opponent's grade 2 units.